Picnic Panic
Picnic Panic is a free DLC expansion for The Messenger, coming in 2019. Trailer Overview In the Picnic Panic trailer, Ninja walks up to The Shopkeeper in the shop and selects the "Chat" menu option. Ninja inquires if The Shopkeeper has any free DLC with 3 new levels and boss fights to share. The Shopkeeper, in his classic storytelling fashion, responds, "Of course, here's one for you." The trailer then showcases various scenarios in the DLC, in the style of a typical cheesy vacation advertisement. Ruxxtin and Ruxxtin's Staff make a surprising return, assisting Ninja by surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship to reach Voodkin Island, an island that's inhabited by tribal Phobekins called Voodkins. Time travel makes a return as well, as Ninja jumps through a time rift from 8-bit to 16-bit, transforming the island from a sunny tropical paradise into a stormy, windy, and rainy environment. A Wallaxer, a blue dinosaur reskin of Blue Kappa are seen during this segment, and a green chameleon reskin of Green Kappa. Ruxxtin's importance is highlighted; he reappears in the beginning area of Ninja Village to greet Ninja, doing his classic turnaround reveal. But instead of becoming shorter, Ruxxtin is seen wearing large cargo pants, and Ruxxtin struggles to keep his balance. Floating in the nearby waters is Ruxxtin's skull ship. Again, Ruxxtin and Ninja are seen surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship as they approach a large pink octopus boss fight. In-Game Teaser After collecting 4 Music Notes on the Version 1.0.4 update or higher, the shop's scrying orb will start glowing intensely. Ninja can interact with it for the following message: The mists of time are shifting... ...terror in the tropics... ...one-eyed menace... ...little creatures, taken hostage... ...the birth of an evil twin... Ninja asks The Shopkeeper what the vision means. The Shopkeeper is surprised and asks if Ninja truly saw something in the scrying orb. Ninja confirms that he did, but the vision was blurry. The Shopkeeper becomes worried, informing Ninja that the demons are not only fighting the Blue Robes across time but space as well, and that the scrying orb warns them of alternate timelines in which demons are about to win, which could overwrite their current reality. Ninja offers to go there directly to prevent those events from occurring, and The Shopkeeper says Ninja will be able to after the new content is released. Trivia * A sneak preview of Picnic Panic cutscenes were posted on various official social media platforms, depicting Barma'thazël terrorizing and kidnapping five Phobekins who were enjoying a picnic. * The word "TUWHERA" can be briefly seen on a stone slab in the background shortly after the promotional words "VOODOO MAGIC!" appear on screen. This word was required to save The Archivist so he could return to The Void. Gallery PanicSpoiler.png|Cutscene image #1. PanicSpoiler2.png|Cutscene image #2. PanicSpoiler3.png|Cutscene image #3. PanicSpoiler4.png|Cutscene image #4. GuilePileGif.gif|Animation of a new creature called the "Guile Pile." ShopkeeperPicnicPanic.png|The Tikeeper's talk portrait. Tikeeper.png|The Tikeeper from the final image of the trailer. Category:Free Expansions